matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Minigun Bazooka
* |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 30|fire_rate = 100 (1800 rpm)|capacity = 750 (max 3750)|mobility = *85 *20 (weight)|cost = 750 |level_required = 32}} The Minigun Bazooka is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *TBA Strategy It deals devastating damage, high fire rate, massive capacity and low mobility. Tips * You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. * This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if its effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. * This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. * The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. * This weapon suffers a lot of accuracy loss at a range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down and kill you with relative ease. * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. * Try to get ammo for it, due to it having no backup ammo when starting (750/0). * When escaping with this weapon, take into account is slow mobility, however, the gun's spray is capable of killing any heavily injured players that happen to get in your way. * This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. * This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. * Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. * With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. * When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. * This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) * Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. ** It is also usable in large maps, since this tactic allows you to easily kill enemies in the blink of your eye. * Due to this weapon having a low mobility, bring a high mobility weapon. Also, because it cannot hit as well in long ranges, bring a good sniper weapon. * This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. * This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. * An ideal weapon for hitting enemy armor hard. * It has "Rockets" attribute, but that it has semi-instant travel time. Benefit from that. * Spam the weapon. * It comes with frightening area damage that lobs out explosives on impact, hitting a wall can rain explosives onto the ground. Overall, a very forgiving weapon. * In game modes where points determine wins it is recommended not to crutch on this as you gain fewer points than having a weapon that can headshot. * This weapon is godly on Point Capture, as the horizontal explosions can cause entire point wipes at times, and the 30 efficiency can deal with players easily. This can kill players with the Heavy Ruby gear in one go. ** This is also true for Block Crash. * Run with a fast mobility weapon then fire once encountering a close to medium ranged player. * Don't stop strafing with a more mobile weapon. When a player comes, attack, then continue on strafing with the weapon that is more mobile than the Mech Heavy Rifle itself. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. *Avoid even playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the fact that this weapon's projectiles have abnormally large area damage and efficiency. * The slow mobility makes its users easier to pin down. * Be careful when crossing into an enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. * The Automatic Peacemaker has a very distinct and loud report, alerting enemy players to a firefight. This can be used to your advantage by making the user appear as a target to a teammate or enemy player. * As frightening as the area damage may seem, most of it is horizontal, staying airborne as much as possible will limit the window of getting one-shot. * Attack the user while they are reloading. * avoid crowding when one encounters a user. As this weapon is a good crowd controller. * Keep strafing well (because of its blast radius) until the user wastes ammunition, but of course, kill them at the time they are trying to kill you. ** However, it is seemingly impossible since this weapon is a raid-fire area damage weapon. * If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. * This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. * This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. Firing sound * Champion Peacemaker's Trivia * This is based on the M134 Minigun, which in real life is a derivative of the earlier M61 "Vulcan" autocannon, as a weapon meant to be mounted on helicopters and tanks. The first version of the Mac Minigun was used during the US civil war. It had to be hand cranked to fire. ** In real life it would be impossible to carry a Minigun by yourself, because of the weight (weighing 19 kg for a portable version, and 39 kg for the standard version) and the fact it runs on a power source. * It is relatable to Automatic Peacemaker, but the latter has no area damage, lower capacity and fire rate and good mobility. * The Minigun Bazooka, Nuclear Peacemaker, Airline Hunter, and Mines Minigun are the only minigun-based weapons with area damage. Category:Heavy Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Area Damage Category:Clan Weapons